Sweet Blood
by Sweet Monster
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal boy until he learned that he carries the royal blood. The blood that can make any vampires strong. But for an equivalent price he must form a blood bond with the vampire or vampires. New chapter is out sorry haven't updated my computer broke down so needed to find alt. Ways to update the story.
1. Introduction

Authors Notes: Hi minna-san this is my first fanfic in . But I wrote most of my fanfiction stories in wattpad. My name in wattpad is Nilla1125.

Sweet Blood: (Introduction)

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunsets in the west. I slowly breathed in the cold air surrounding the room. As the night approach our time is soon to come. I saw a yellow haired man enter, then a green haired man entered after the blonde, then I saw a purple headed man enter while eating.

"Atsushi, I suggest you stop eating. After all I hate to be crumbs in the carpet." I said while taking out my scissors.

The purple headed man simply gulped and stopped eating. For he knew that I am easily angered when I just woke up. Thus he also knew the punishment to come.

"Excuse me Akashi-kun." A green haired man spoke as I direct my attention to him.

"Yes, Shintarou" I spoke giving him the authority to speak.

"We were able to track down what you have asked us too." he spoke, I looked at him and he knew I wanted to hear more.

"The person who is carrying the royal blood is running through the veins of a man with teal colored hair. Apparently he currently living in a small farming village in the west of here. He is also an orphan living in the care of two very old people." When he finished the briefing about the "royal blood" I nodded and gave them the approval to leave. Thus they left one by one. Except for Shintarou.

(As each one of the different colored hair left the room, they sighed out of relief. One reason is they escaped the possibility of death another is they escaped the possibility of punishment.)

"Shintarou, it seems one of us skipped the briefing thus I want you to quadruple his normal chores."

(On another room a tanned man shivered as if something bad were to happen.)

When everyone has left the room. I smirked to myself knowing the key to become the strongest vampire is near me. Like the prophecy had said.

Prophecy:

A child shall be born once a century.

The child shall carry the key to absolute power.

But to do so you have to form a blood bond with the child, before the end of the first blood moon.

(Authors Notes: I do not own kuroko no basket. I only own the story line.)


	2. Chapter 1: Little Village in the West

Authors Notes: Thank You for the reviews. A special thx to Mist455, Another observer of the world, EclipseKuran, and Kurosaki Yukia. I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter. Also thx for the support minna san.

Line~

Kuroko's POV

The sky was calm and beautiful as you can see shades of purple, blue, yellow, reddish orange and green in the horizon as the sunsets. Even though this village is poor, it is quite well known for its beauty. I picked up the new book my father gave me as a present for my birthday. I live in a poor household who earns just enough to sustain the family each day. Ever since I was little I always loved books. So in every single birthday I would receive books from my parents. I treasure it very much after all books are expensive and I know they have been saving for it the whole year long. As I stood up I felt a slight cold spot in my back making me shiver. I shrugged it off and start walking home before it turns dark. I started walking away from usual spot under the old sakura tree. Whenever I'm under the tree I always felt safe.

"Kuroko!" someone shouted my name. I looked back and saw my friend Kagami Taiga and his brother bond Himuro Tatsuya running to me.

"Kuroko-kun you know we have been looking for you….." Said Himuro-kun while feeling exhausted from running. Himuro-kun has raven black hair and he has piercings on his left ear. He is what a typical person might call a Casanova or a pretty boy you might say.

"Why ?" I asked.

"Pant pant, You idiot you know its dangerous to go home late because of you know what and you have a bad habit on doing so!" shouted Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun has deep dark red hair and eyes as fierce as a tiger. When you look at him you would usually label him as a brute but in real life he is a typically nice guy.

"Come on, calm down Taiga lets all just go home." said Himuro-kun as we walked back to our homes.

Before I entered the house Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun gave a present. It said "To Kuroko Tetsuya happy birthday" I thanked them for I know both were taking on weird jobs to get me a present like I did for them. When I went inside and open the present it was a book called 'The Giver' apparently it was a boy named Jonas and his adventures on realizing the truth about his town. It seemed and interesting book.

"Tetsuya, can you please go down its time to eat dinner." called my mother.

I put down the book and went downstairs. There I saw my friends sitting on the table and in the middle a small cake that everyone will share. Ten everyone began singing happy birthday.

Line~

Akashi's POV

I observed the teal haired boy pick up his book and started walking away from the tree. He is quite interesting I admit. He has teal blue hair and blank blue eyes. His most intriguing feature is his low presence that Midorima has failed to mention. And that shall act shall definitely be rewarded.

I silently grinned to myself while saying, "It will happen soon my precious Tetsuya when you shall become mine and i'll become the most powerful of all."

It looked like he shivered upon after saying my words I merely laughed quietly and left.

Line~

Kuroko's POV

I was very exhausted from sour small party. It was tiring yet fun. I brushed my teal hair 100 times hoping one day that my bad bed hair will be gone.

I slowly brush it each time when I felt a cold breeze from my window. It was supposed to be closed. So I closed it again and went to my usual spot brushing my hair. While I spotted glowing red and yellow eyes. I was about to call for help when cold hands covered my mouth.

"Its alright, Tetsuya no need to be afraid…. it is time to fulfill your destiny." he whispered in my ear. I felt a sharp pain in my neck as he bit me as I slowly lose consciousness. All I can smell in the air is blood. As I slowly looked at the man I only saw was red, red colored hair. Bright red as the sunsets. That was all I can only see while everything turned back.

Line~

Akashi POV

I sniffed the air it smelled like vanilla. I never expected vanilla could be intoxicating. I looked at the teal haired boy who lost consciousness, I slowly grinned. His breath was hitching he was slowly dying. I looked up upon the moon as it slowly glowed red, signaling the arrival of a new Royal, a new Emperor to rule all the vampires. To complete bond he gave some of his blood to the teal haired boy. Slowly the boy change and took teal haired with him to his home.

"It is only beginning after all upon this week many will seek your blood for power, by the end of it becoming one of the royals themselves."

"But listen well my precious you are only to serve me, you are only to adore me, you will ONLY love me."

I chuckled upon my words as the long night was ending.

Line~

To Be Continue.

Authors Notes: Well I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always appreciated. I'll try to update soon as best as I can after all I still have my watt pad to manage. Thank you minna-san especially to the reviews you sent and i'll also try writing another story either KnB or KHR.


	3. Chapter 2: Vampire King

Chapter Two

As I awoken from a deep sleep, I felt my throat burn as if a fire has been made. I feel so thirsty something that I can't comprehend. I hear the door open and I immediately leap at the person.

"Tsk….tsk.. are such an impatient person Tetsuya."

I look at the man's eyes as it draws me in, like an enigma at that moment he said my name I stopped before I bit his pale skin.

"You must be very hungry, by the looks of your eyes." the red headed man said while he made his way to the messy bed where I awoke.

"Come here, you drink some of my blood." the man said and that was all i needed as I drank his blood as an unspeakable feeling came into me.

After I drank the man's blood he stood up while I realize what came to me."Wha...How..?"

Ass the dawn of drinking blood came to me.

"Its alright Tetsuya after all this is the life you were supposed to have." his voice seem to sooth me to sleep.

"Now I will see you later." was what the man said before he left.

It felt as if hours have passed as I feel my skin burn slightly I awoke. I saw light through a small opening in between two crimson red curtains.

'Where am I?' I thought.

A voice then responded, "You are at my home." I looked at the man's direction and wondered how I could not have noticed him.

"Who are you?" I asked in my monotonous voice although my body says otherwise as it shaken lightly in his presence.

"Hn.." Was all he said.

"So you don't remember." He said as he shown me a bite mark and all the memories of the previous night came rushing within my mind I blushed slightly at the thought of feeling I received.

He then chuckled slightly at my red tomato face. "You're amusing than what you look Tetsuya." The man said as he step closer to the light of the moon.

I saw a pair of crimson eyes stare at me i feel as if it's looking deep within me almost silently saying 'you can't hide anything from me'. The thought of it just sends shivers down my spine.

"Umm...I'm sorry but I still cannot r..r..emember your n..n..ame." I said while stuttering.

"My name is Akashi Seijerou and i am also the vampire king." He then smirked his eyes colder than before as if it's destroying all hope with in me.

Akashi then spoke,"Well enough of the introductions and straight to the point…" He came closer and lifted my chin up with his finger then spoke. "You solely belongs to me and no one else. Attempting to harm me or yourself as well as running away will have severe consequences."

A rush of stubbornness and courage came to me, "You can't control my life and return me home!" I shouted as I shoved the man in front of me.

"Dear Tetsuya are you sure about this? Remember the consequences that will come along." Akashi said while he chuckled. He grabbed my arm and i try to get it loose but his grip was strong. He forced me to look in his crimson eyes.

Then suddenly all started to change I can see Kagami all bloodied and hand rip through his heart. I saw the same pair of crimson eyes as he licked the blood dripping down his hand. I saw my parents have their heads cut the person who did it have the same features as me with the sky blue hair, the only thing different was the crimson eyes. I can hear their screams. I can hear them blame it on me. I can see blood same scene repeated over and over again.

Akasi POV

I look at Tetsuya as he trash around the room crying and covering his ears.

"Shh…" I said, " It's alright…" In a soft voice.

He seemed to calm down a bit. As I pick up his body in my arms. He was quite light, I placed him on the bed and placed a chaste skin on his face before leaving the room.

Before I closed the door I said, "Goodnight Tetsuya" with a smirk on my face. As I then proceeded to my own room while planning the meeting between Tetsuya and the miracles.

'Oh how fun it will be' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meeting the Miracle

For the first time in a long time, I felt I had been granted the most peaceful sleep I ever had. In the longest of times that even I can't remember. It's as if my body was freed from its chains that were straining it down. Slowly falling in the pit of darkness till I heard voices.

"Ne…..Aominecchi do you think he'll wake up soon."

"How the heck should I know" said a man with an irritated voice.

Slowly but surely I began to feel my body as if it was getting lighter. I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Only to meet amber eyes directly.

"Gyahh Aominecchi he woke up!" Said the blonde as he jumped backwards behind the tanned, midnight blue haired teen.

"Yo, glad to see your up sleeping beauty" the tanned said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but to just frown at what he called me as. So I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him the coldest stare I could ever give.

"Excuse me?" I said to the tanned teen. Before giving him a strong punch in the stomach. The tanned teen winced.

"Hahaha Aominecchi, you got him mad" This time I stared at the blonde hared man.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Kise Ryouta. Its nice meeting you….."

"Kuroko Tetsuya" I responded.

"Its nice meeting you Kurokocchi!" kise beamed at me.

"The guy you punch, his name is Aomine Daiki."

The tanned teen whose name was Aomine merely glanced at me as if annoyed.

"Well its nice to meet you both." I responded to them.

"We just came here to check up on you to see if you're doing ok since you've been sleeping the last 3 days." said Kise

I gave the blonde an 'are you sure look' before the blonde nodded his head in agreement. Then it registered to me to wonder where I was. When I remembered the red haired man.

"Where….is this place?" I simply asked.

"The Akashi Manor" said the blonde

Then on que I heard my stomach grumbled distracting me from my thought.

"Kurokocchi? Are you hungry?" Kise said as he began to pull my left arm. Pulling me to his direction. Until Aomine hit his head.

"Idiot, you don't have to drag him he can clearly walk on his own." Aomine said with a sigh.

"Aominecchi is so mean" Kise complaint while having crocodile tears.

I watched the two bicker for only a few minutes till I decided it was time to get up. As soon as I got up from the bed the two ceased bickering.

"Kurokocchi come follow me I'll show you the dining area!" Kise said merrily. At that moment I could've sworn I saw two dog ears on top of his head and a tail on his back.

"Kise hurry up, everyone is waiting." Aomine said lazily as he walked out of the door. Soon Kise followed and I followed him.

Looking around the area, the house seems to be very elegant. With bride red curtains and carpeted floors to golden chandeliers. As well as silver candleholders with other fine pieces of art. The house was just extravagant. Soon we were facing tall doors, that Aomine opened. The dining room was just magnificent with gold chandeliers decorated by silver. The table was finely set. With expensive antique pates and silverware. I then notice there were already people in the room. A green haired man with a bunny with carrot plushy and lastly a man with purple hair who seems to be devouring tons of sweets as well as his really tall.

"You guys certainly took a while, you're lucky Akashi-sama isn't here yet." The green haired man spoke. The name Akashi rang for a while but I soon dismissed it as the man look towards me.

"Midorimacchi don't be so stingy." Pouted Kise.

"Hmmp" responded the green haired man.

"Nee Kise-chin whose the one hiding on your back." Asked the purple haired giant.

"Oh! You mean Kurokochii! Come on now Kurokochhi no need to hide desu." Kise said.

"Hi, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya it's nice to meet you." I said with a slight bow.

The green haired man and the purple head giant merely stared at me. By this time Aomine has been long since been seated.

"Hnnn, you look delicious Kuro-chin" said the purple head giant. I couldn't help but a shiver run through my back. The green haired man gave a slight cough to call upon the others attention.

"Please pardon my companion here, his name is Murasakibara Atsushi. My name is Midorima Shintarou." Said the green haired man.

I simply nodded and Kise then closed the doors and pulled me into a sit next to his.

"Kise its best if he sits next to Akashi-sama." Said Midorima.

"But, but I want to stay close to Kurokocchi" the blonde pouted. That name again gave me a ring in my head but I dismissed it as Kise began whining.

"It would be the best choice unless you have an early death wish." Said Midorima.

"Okay…."Kise agreed to Midorima at last after the threat. 'Early death?'

Suddenly I felt a cold chill behind my back all eyes were focused on the dining room doors. A man with red haired entered and started walking to the head of the table. I felt a sensation of fear running through my head. As I began to sweat a bit and lose feel of my limbs. I felt as if I'm growing weaker. When the man sat down he simply looked at me directly in my eyes as I felt a shiver run through my back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter I don't know when I'll be updating next time but I'll try too ****.**


End file.
